Dante VS Bayonetta
Dante VS Bayonetta is the upcoming 58th episode of Death Battle and the Season 3 Premiere, featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry series and Bayonetta from the eponymous video game series. Dante will be voiced by Stephen Fu and Bayonetta will be voiced by Marissa Lenti. Description Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Dante (*Cues: Devils Never Cry - Devil May Cry 3*) Wiz: Take a walk down Slum Avenue and you'll find all sorts of hangouts from the scum of the underworld. The Bullseye Bar, a random strip club, and even a run-down service shop called "Devil May Cry." Boomstick: But the services they're selling aren't like washing your car or fixin' your plumbing. Oh no! Long as you got the cash, this shop specializes in delivering demonic beatdowns. Who's crazy enough to try and make a living this way you ask? His name is Dante. (*Cues: Lock & Load - Devil May Cry*) Wiz: From the very beginning, Dante's life was always unusual. Born from the unholy union of a human mother and demon father, Dante and his twin brother Vergil had their first supernatural encounter at the young age of eight. Boomstick: Yeah, see his demon dad was a badass who singlehandedly conquered the underworld and imprisioned its demon emperor, Mundus. But after Dad died Mundus' minions felt brave enough to take some revenge by slaughtering his family, leaving Dante an orphan. Bummer. Hate it when that happens. ''' Wiz: With his mother gone and his brother assumed dead, Dante was left with only one option: Become the ultimate demon hunter, and perpetuate the cycle of vengeance. Dante: This party's getting crazy! Let's rock! Dante struggles to turn on his boombox until he karate chops it. (*Cues: Theme of Dante - Marvel vs Capcom 3*) Wiz: Despite the dangerous nature of his occupation, Dante always maintains a carefree spirit when dispatching demons of the underworld. '''Boomstick: It's part of his charm. Hell, when you've got abilities like Dante's, why not be a little cocky? He's faster than the eye can see, strong enough to grapple with the underworld's toughest demons, and straight up man enough to shake off getting stabbed through the chest like every god damn day! Wiz: That's thanks to his regenerative ability. In fact, all of that is made possible due to his demonic heritage, and made even more deadly by his plethora of weapons, his favorites being his dual pistols and enormous sword. Boomstick: Like any proud weapon owner he gives his tools of destruction pet names. His guns, Ebony and Ivory, specialize in long range shots and rapid fire barrages respectively. These hand canons are so powerful they can each obliterate demons in a single shot. ''' (*Cues: Taste the Blood - Devil May Cry 3*) Dante shoots down a demon's head without looking. Dante: I think that look suits you better. '''Boomstick: Rebellion is a large, magical sword given to him by his pops, which can cut down any demon down to size in the blink of an eye. He's also got his brother's sword, Yamato, which can cut through dimensions! Wiz: Throughout his adventures, Dante also collected an additional form of weaponry called Devil Arms, physical manifestations of powerful demons he has defeated. 'Boomstick: Remember Mega Man ? It's that, but on steroids. ' Bayonetta DEATH BATTLE! Results Trivia * Bayonetta's announcement as a combatant coincided with her announcement for her appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U & 3DS as a DLC character. * This is the sixth Death Battle that features a female combatant fighting against male combatant. The last five were Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash and Gaara VS Toph. ** Samus VS Boba Fett Remastered doesn't count as that was a remastered version of the first episode. * Bayonetta's 3D model comes from Bayonetta 2, while Dante's comes from Devil May Cry 4. * On the same day Dante was announced as Bayonetta's opponent. Hideki Kamiya, creator of both Devil May Cry and Bayonetta took notice of it and tweeted a post on his Twitter account approving of the fight. * This is the first Season premiere with 3D animation. * Although Marissa Lenti has voiced other characters in past Death Battles, this will be her first Death Battle in which she voices one of the combatants. Category:Death battles Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Season Premiere Category:Fights with voice actors Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles